


A Point of View (The Flipside Remix)

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: remixthedrabble, F/M, Het, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate point of view remixes for five untitled drabbles by Benebu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Point of View (The Flipside Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Remix: the Drabble - original fic Six untitled drabbles, by Benebu.

**The Slayer **

The pain was debilitating, but the vampire was used to pain. What was worse was that he could feel his skin crumble and knew, for that last millisecond, that his mind would soon follow.

Many thoughts can fit into a millisecond. _I could have had my own life, too, when I wasn't hunting or serving Evil. I was never meant to die in the first place. My daughter needs me, she's still so fresh. Damn, I need a drink._

_I wonder how many people she's killed, in this damn cheerful heartless way, that bitch, that blood-bag - that blonde little genocide._

  


**Cornflakes**

Spike leaned on the counter of the brightly patterned kitchen and mixed cornflakes in thick blood with a spoon. It was becoming his signature snack. He was midway through when he noticed the paw pattern on the bowl.

That was when it hit him just what he had become.

The demon inside him was howling with rage, and the part of him that was human was not immune to the sting of wounded pride, either. He had been the death of thousands, and now he was someone's dog.

He beat it down.

He always beat it down. Of course.

For her.

  


**Sweet**

It's 1929, and Spike has brought Drusilla a box of human hearts. She smiles, the corners of her sensual mouth twist up sweetly, and Spike feels light as air. That's a simple happiness worth living and killing for.

Then it's 2002, and Buffy absent-mindedly nibbles the loaf he bought for her, while her sister eats the muffin, and there are evil things crawling around in his brain and all he wants is a smile.

Buffy never smiles, these days. But she touches his sleeve on the way out, and glances up at him with her lovely eyes.

It is enough.

  


**Lovers**

Beyond the fact that he's an _evil vampire_, what did Spike have that, say, Xander didn't? Once, Buffy could've lifted her finger and Xander would've come running. He still would, but not to the bedroom – somehow that seemed wrong, now. But Spike had Billy Idol hair and a showy coat and was exactly the sort of guy a girl shouldn't like, the sort to do heroin and date-rape and smash cars because the wrong football team won and, you know, be an _evil vampire_ who _kills people_.

Xander could not understand how anyone could look at _that_ and think 'lover'.

  


**The Englishman**

Giles puts on the fussy Englishman act, half spontaneously from pure surprise that Anya would pick him, and stammers out his circumspect refusal. She takes it in stride, and already her eyes are growing distant.

In fact Giles finds Anya very attractive. Beyond her looks, she has a matter-of-fact way and an innocence mixed with strength born from centuries of heartless deeds - she is extraordinary, and would make an extraordinary lover. But he knows better than going there, even if she asks, even if she's wearing a shade of lipstick that makes her look all the more kissable. There is an unbreakable bond between one of his kids and her, and an unstable heart under her diffident gestures, and a shag, however you put it, is never just a shag.

"Did you come here for something important? Because if you won't accommodate me, I will have to find someone else, and I've noticed that having another male in the vicinity isn't very good for making these kinds of arrangements."

Giles permits himself a faint smile, lets the rude joke die on his palate, pushes Ripper aside, and adjusts his glasses. They do have genuinely important matters to discuss.


End file.
